


Christmas Cabin

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs decides to spend Christmas alone at his cabin to get away from it all, including his feelings for a certain special agent. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, someone shows up interrupting his solitude.





	Christmas Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 12/26/2013

He followed an obscure path through the woods, a road that wasn't a road, a path that you would never find unless you had been told of its existence. The thick December snow sounded like ice cracking under his tires as he left behind the only man made marks on the otherwise untouched landscape. The tree overgrowth whipped against the windshield glass as if trying to keep him out. After a few miles, the surrounding trees seemed to acquiesce to his presence and suddenly parted, opening into some idyllic scene from a Norman Rockwell painting.

Stopping the truck a few feet from the structure, he cut the engine, leaned back in the seat and took in the rustic scene. The cabin before him was small with a porch just wide enough for two chairs, one on either side of the door. The chimney was visible silent, but he would remedy that soon enough. The woods fenced the cabin on all sides as if someone had just absentmindedly plopped the structure within the trees. But the truth was he had cleared the landscape, used the wood to build the cabin and tried his best to respect the terrain around him.

He opened the door and took a deep breath, the crisp cold air causing his lungs to burn. Walking around to the passenger side, he grabbed his duffle bag. The groceries could wait until he opened the cabin and got the fire going. Making his way through the snow, he ascended the porch steps and pushed the door open. Although the door had a lock, there wasn't really a reason to use it. He dropped his bag just inside the door and took a quick glanced around. The cabin was just one large room with minimal furnishings. A handmade chair with a store bought cushion on its seat, a couch he bought only a few years ago, and a small coffee table, also handmade. To the right was a minimal kitchen area. A two foot long counter with a sink, storage area below and two cupboards above that held some basic dishes. The only item on the counter was a French press pot that he'd come to favor over coffee made on the fire. No refrigerator, no microwave, no electric coffee maker. To the left was a full size bed with a night stand beside it, a camping lantern perched on it. There was a door between the bed and the fireplace that led to the only modern feature of the cabin, a bathroom. A basic shower, pedestal sink and a toilet.

Quickly starting a fire, he tossed in a couple logs and headed back out to the truck for the groceries. After putting everything away, he stuck his wallet and cell phone in the cabinet above the sink. The phone rarely got reception out here anyway and he didn't want or expect any calls. There was only one person alive that knew about the cabin, although not its location and he'd told Ducky to leave a message if necessary and he'd check his phone once or twice while he was here. It was a pretty safe bet, he wouldn't be needed for the next couple days…it was two days before Christmas and for the first time in years the team wasn't on call. In fact, most of the team had already left town. McGee was actually visiting his father this Christmas. Bishop had headed out to her families place. Tony was heading to Vegas. Abby was with her friend Carol's family. Palmer was spending the holiday with Brenna and her family. And Ducky was spending Christmas with his new girlfriend in DC. Although several people had offered invitations, he always found an excuse. The standard retort was that he'd probably drive to Stillwater to see his dad. He had thought about it, but the solitude of the cabin beckoned and his father had plenty of friends that gladly welcomed him at Christmas.

Truth was he just needed a break from it all…work, home and the obsessive thoughts that seemed to continuously haunt him lately. Here there were no reminders, nothing to spark any visions, no one had ever been here except Mike and Mike was not the person he was trying to forget. Before his mind could conjure an image, Gibbs shook his head. Zipping up his jacket, he headed back outside. He had a few things to do before he could settle in and relax for the evening.

**##########**

The ax made a whistling noise as he brought it down in the center of the wood splitting it in two. The separate pieces fell away and he grabbed another chunk of wood and placed it on the stump. Another swing of the ax and he repeated the process. It was after the fifth piece that he heard it and his senses went on alert. The snapping of a twig underfoot. Another snap and crunch. He leaned the ax against the stump and listened. Snap. Crunch. His eyes were drawn to a large tree directly in front of him and his eyes narrowed. He drew his weapon aiming just right of the tree trunk.

"Step out, hands up." Gibbs hollered in the direction of the tree. Silence. "Last chance." Again silence. He shifted his aim slightly and fired the bullet lodging in the bark of the tree trunk. "Step out now!" Slowly, the man stepped out from behind the tree and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he lowered then holstered his weapon. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost hiking in the woods?" The man asked.

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think so." The man grinned.

"Did you follow me?" Gibbs voice dripped with annoyance and a hint of anger.

"Follow implies premeditation and this was not premeditated."

The Gibbs boss glare bore down on the other man.

"I was coming to the house to see you and I saw you loading up the truck and pulling out." The man shrugged. "Seemed strange, you don't usually take groceries to go to your dads."

"So you followed me?" Gibbs restated.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the man nodded.

Gibbs was about to launch into some lecture on respecting people's privacy, when he realized the man was shivering so hard he could hear his teeth chattering. Taking a slow steady breath, he ran his hand down his face. "Get inside; warm up, then we'll talk."

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs watched as Tony ran towards the cabin and disappeared inside. When the door closed behind the younger man he groaned. Throwing his hands up, he stared up at the sky. "Is this some sadistic test?" He scowled. "Because if it is you have a sick sense of humor."

**##########**

Pushing the cabin door open with his shoulder, Gibbs stepped in and kicked the door shut then stacked the wood next to the fireplace. Tony was kneeling in front of the fire, his hands extended palms out towards the flames.

"Why aren't you in Vegas?" Gibbs asked standing there looking down at the man.

"Flight was cancelled." Tony said not looking up at Gibbs. He rubbed his hands together then wiggled his fingers before holding them back out towards the fire.

"How long were you walking around out there?"

"Car got stuck about a mile in. Walked the rest of the way here."

"Why didn't you just knock?"

"Didn't wanna interrupt."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Interrupt what?"

Tony shrugged. "Thought maybe someone was here waiting for you."

Shaking his head, Gibbs left the warmth of the fire and dropped down on the couch.

Standing up, Tony shoved his hands in his coat pockets trying to trap in the heat. "If you give me a ride back to my car, I'm sure you and I can get it unstuck and I can get out of your hair."

Putting his elbow on the arm of the couch Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He should have said yes, let's go, right now, but instead he shook his head. "It's getting dark and cold. You'll stay tonight; we'll deal with the car in the morning."

"Thanks." Tony stared at his feet, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"Take your shoes off." Gibbs said as went to the door and grabbed his bag.

"My shoes?" Tony asked puzzled as Gibbs dropped the bag on the coffee table.

"Yeah, shoes off." Gibbs pulled out a pair of socks and tossed them at Tony. "Your shoes and socks are wet, I don't need you getting froze bite."

"Right." Toeing off his shoes, Tony sat them by the fire then removed his socks laying them on the floor next to his shoes. He quickly slipped on the fresh warm socks and stood there by the fire.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You gonna stand there all night?"

Shuffling to the couch, Tony sat down on the far right end.

Grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed, Gibbs dropped it in Tony's lap and headed towards the kitchen area.

"Thanks." Tony pulled his legs up under him and wrapped the blanket tightly around his lower body and up to his mid chest.

"Hungry?"

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

**##########**

"That was great." Tony said through his last mouthful of steak.

Gibbs grunted as he took a swig from his beer.

Looking around the cabin, Tony chuckled. "A remote Cabin in the woods" He grinned at Gibbs. "Are you sure there's no mutated family of cannibals out here waiting to kill us."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as he looked over at Tony.

"Right, no cannibals." Tony took a long drag from his beer bottle.

"Why were you stopping at the house?"

Tony stared at his beer bottle. "Just thought, if you weren't going to your dad's" He paused. "Maybe we could spend Christmas together." Giving a chuckle, Tony shook his head. "I even have some decorations in the car."

Gibbs took another long drink from his beer.

"I know you're not the Christmassy type." Although Tony really wasn't Mister Christmas either. "It's no big deal."

Leaning forward, Gibbs put his elbows on his knees and stared at the fire.

"I know you wanted to be alone." Tony laughed. "I mean you came to a remote cabin, you obviously wanted to be alone."

"You're always welcome here Tony." Gibbs continued to stare into the flame.

"Here, here or the house here."

Finally finding the courage, Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Either."

Tony smiled softly into the steel blue eyes. "Thanks."

Standing up, Gibbs went to the bed and grabbed the extra pillow and put it on the couch. "I'm heading to bed; it's been a long day"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Tony yawned as if to prove the statement.

"I'll stoke the fire." Gibbs added a few more logs to the fire then picked up his bag from the coffee table. "You want some sweats to sleep in?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm good."

"I usually, um wake up sometime through the night so if you hear something it's just me keeping the fire going."

"Okay." Tony sprawled out on the couch, tucking the pillow under his head. "Night Gibbs."

"Night." Pulling some sweats and a t-shirt from his bag, Gibbs disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and went to turn off the lantern on the coffee table. Glancing over at the man on the couch, he smirked. Tony was already sound asleep. Tony could fall asleep anywhere and within seconds. He envied that about the man. Turning off the lantern, Gibbs walked in the dark to the bed and climbed under the covers. Unlike Tony he knew he would lay there awake for hours. He ran his hands through his hair then down his face. He never should have let Tony stay, should have taken the younger man back to his car and made him leave. Having Tony here was too much temptation. He blew out a long slow breath. Stuck in a cabin with the man he'd wanted for years, but couldn't have. It was like he'd given into some masochistic fetish.

**##########**

Gibbs heard the creaking of the couch, his eyes shot open and he was about to reach for his gun on the nightstand when his mind reminded him of last night. Tony was on the couch. He rolled on his side facing the living room area and saw Tony stand up and stretch. His heart suddenly stopped and the air rushed from his lungs as he gazed at the shocking, but magnificent sight before him. The still flickering flames cast a red glow over Tony's naked form and Gibbs had to stifle a moan. Tony padded quietly across the floor and into the bathroom. Gibbs held his breath as Tony walked back out and towards the couch. The younger man paused, then went to the fire and threw on another log.

Gibbs' eyes moved slowly down Tony's form taking in the lines and curves of the man's body. His eyes lingered greedily when they reached the long thick cock between Tony's legs. Involuntarily, his eyes closed and he licked his lips as a fantasy he'd had countless times took hold. Sliding his hand down his stomach, he palmed his hard cock through the material of his sweats. Just as he was about to squeeze, his eyes shot open and he jerked his hand away.  _What the hell was he doing?_

As if Tony had heard something he glanced towards the bed. Gibbs slammed his eyes shut, then carefully slit his eyelids just enough to see again. Tony stood there for a moment just gazing over at the bed. Gibbs felt his heart drumming against his ribcage so loudly he was sure Tony could hear. Tony took a step towards the bed and Gibbs held his breath, but Tony stopped. Then it was over, Tony just lay back down and curled up on the couch.

Forcing air back into his lungs, Gibbs rolled over and faced the wall.  _Get a grip old man!_  Gibbs chastised himself. Jesus, he was like some horny teenager, unable to control his base desires. Although, over the years it had become harder and harder to control his desire for Tony. Now stuck in a cabin for days, alone with the man was quickly grating away at the little control he had. Again he cursed whatever unseen force had put them in this situation.

**##########**

Rolling over the first rays of the morning light tickled his eyelids and he slowly opened them. Praying yesterday had just been a dream; Gibbs glanced over at the couch and saw the man sprawled out on the sofa. He sighed. _Damn it._ Tossing off the covers, he padded silently towards the dying fire and tossed a log into it. It crackled and hissed as the lingering flames consumed the offered sacrifice. He glanced back over at the couch and shook his head. Tony was lying on his back, the blanket having crept down towards his stomach exposing his broad chest, his right arm lying across his blanket covered stomach. Why the hell did Tony sleep naked in a cold cabin? It took a few minutes for Gibbs to realize he was standing there just staring at the man. He ran his hand over his mouth afraid he might actually be drooling as he imaged his lips kissing across Tony's chest, stopping to suckle at a nipple, then nipping at it till it was hard under his lips and teeth. Mentally head slapping himself, he looked away and headed towards the kitchen. He needed coffee, God he needed lots of coffee.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he went about heating water for coffee. Pouring water into a pot, putting it on the fire, and then waiting. Waiting and trying not to look over at the couch…waiting with nothing to do but desperately try to avoid looking at the man sprawled out before him. It was futile. Leaning against the counter in the kitchen area, Gibbs' eyes skimmed up the younger man, his eyes tracing the outline of Tony's body under the blanket then stopping and gazing upon the bare chest. Finally his eyes moved up to the face. That beautiful face with lips slightly parted as if begging to be kissed. Tony mumbled in his sleep, the hand across his waist moved slightly, pushing the blanket further down exposing more of his stomach. Gibbs told himself to look away, but his mind refused to obey. Instead his eyes feasted on the newly exposed flesh savoring the dip of Tony's belly button and the path of dark curls that disappeared under the blanket. What he would give to follow that path further south with his hands…his lips.

Gibbs groaned to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, then down his face.  _Forget about it_. He let his head drop back and closed his eyes. If it was anyone else he would have already made a move, but this wasn't just anyone, this was Tony. A man that was his co-worker, his friend, his family. Not to mention that Tony had never shown an iota of interest in men and had definitely never shown an interest in him.

"You okay?"

Jerking his head up, Gibbs met the sparkling green eyes. "Yeah." Pushing the thoughts away, he grabbed a pot holder and made his way to the fire. Grabbing the pot of boiling water he used the French press pot to make coffee and it allowed him to keep his back to the younger man.

"That's different." Tony said sitting up against the arm of the couch.

"Tastes a little better than making it directly on the fire."

"You mean it tastes less like tar." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs nodded as he stood there staring at the press pot.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine."

"I can leave today, I don't-"

"No." The word came out harsher and deeper than Gibbs had intended. Taking a deep breath he turned around and forced himself to meet the green eyes again. "It's fine."

"Doesn't seem fine." Tony could read Gibbs better than just about anyone and this was not Gibbs' fine face. It was an agitated concerned face.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just need coffee."

Tony knew it was a lie but nodded and let it go.

"Coffee, then the car."

"Okay." Tony stood up keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around his lower body. "Gonna hit the head and get dressed."

Gibbs nodded.

Gathering the clothes he had on the day before, Tony disappeared into the bathroom.

_Great._  Now Gibbs had made Tony feel like he wasn't welcome here.  _Get your head on straight. It's Christmas. This is your friend, act like it!_  He finished making the coffee and poured himself a cup. Sitting another cup by the pot for Tony, he dropped down on the couch.

The bathroom door opened and Tony emerged dressed.

"Put a cup by the pot."

"Thanks."

"Cream and sugar's in the cabinet above."

Opening the cabinet door, Tony's brow furrowed. Gibbs evidently had someone here before that liked cream and sugar in their coffee. There was a small round glass container of sugar and a half empty box of liquid creamers. So much for just being Gibbs cabin of solitude. Maybe he'd been correct in thinking Gibbs might be meeting someone here.

"Gonna miss the lobster, gambling and show girls?"

"No." Tony finished up making his coffee and cup in hand made his way to the couch. "It's just nice to get away from work, the apartment." He shrugged. "But this is just as good."

Gibbs snickered sarcastically. "Yeah, stuck in a cabin with me is just as good as Vegas."

"It is." Tony grinned. "Always interesting to learn something new about you."

Shaking his head, Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"It's true." Tony glanced around the cabin. "You built this didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So which ex-wife inspired you to build a secret hide away?"

Gibbs gave a half smirk. "All of them."

Tony laughed. "So what's the next ex-wife going to inspire you to build? A three story house?"

"No more ex-wives." Gibbs chuckled.

Cocking his head, Tony smiled at Gibbs. "So just going to stay a perpetual bachelor the rest of your life?"

"Seems to work for you."

"But I don't know any better." Tony shrugged. "You do."

Gibbs brow furrowed slightly confused.

"You know how amazing it can be with the right one…when you're in love and they are everything to you." Tony's eyes drifted to his coffee cup. "You can't tell me spending Christmas with the person you love isn't better than four days making idle chit chat with strangers in Vegas."

"Yeah." Gibbs cleared his throat. Spending Christmas, hell any holiday was better when you were with the person you loved…Unless you're with the person you love and they have absolutely no clue of how you feel.

"Don't you want that again?" Tony asked a seriousness to his tone.

"Wanting it is easy getting it is the hard part." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee trying to clear the lump in his throat.

"But if you could have it again," Tony leaned towards Gibbs slightly. He wanted an honest answer. "Wouldn't you want it?"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony feeling his stomach clench as he looked at his unattainable desire. "Absolutely." The word came out in a breathless sigh.

Leaning back, Tony sat his coffee cup down and stood up. "Car time and then decorations."

That was an abrupt end to a conversation. Gibbs thought.

"Come on." Tony clapped his hands. "Chop chop."

Gibbs brow went up.

"Don't give me that look." Tony balked. "It's Christmas Eve and this cabin looks very unChristmasy."

Gibbs grunted.

"Get dressed. Car, decorations. Let's go."

**##########**

Approaching the car, Gibbs carefully drove the truck around the car then maneuvered the truck around to face the back end. Putting the truck in park, he climbed out and grabbed something out of the back.

Opening the passenger door, Tony stepped down into the snow. "Cat litter?" He asked when he saw the bag.

"Yeah." Gibbs tore open the bag and spread the litter behind the tires. "Gives the tires some traction."

"Oookay."

"Just get in." Gibbs motioned towards the driver's side door of the car.

"Right." Getting in the car, Tony rolled down the window.

Putting his hand on the car above the window, Gibbs spoke directly at Tony. "Once you're moving don't stop till you reach the cabin."

Tony nodded.

"I'll push, take it slow."

Another nod.

Standing behind the car, Gibbs braced himself against it. "Okay."

Tony started the car and gave it some gas. The car rocked back and forth as Gibbs pushed, then it jumped forward and Tony was moving. He glanced in his review mirror and saw Gibbs climbing into the truck. Keeping a steady pace, Tony finally pulled up to the cabin and stopped the car. "That was way too easy." Tony grinned as he got out of the car.

"When you know what you're doing it's easy."

"Thanks for pointing out my lack of skill."

Gibbs shrugged. "You have other skills."

"Glad you noticed." Tony's grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs looked in the back of the car and saw all the boxes. "Bring enough?"

"No." Tony said opening the back door, picking up a box and shoving it at Gibbs. "This isn't even half of what I have."

"Don't see a tree."

Tony gave a DiNozzo smile. "It's in the trunk."

**##########**

They spent the next twenty minutes just unloading the boxes from the car. Gibbs sat down the last box, the tree and looked at the countless boxes.

"Christmas lasts a day. Do we really need all of this?"

"Yes." Tony nodded sternly. "Now open the damn box and help me."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he snickered. "Yes sir."

Tony's right eyebrow went up and he grinned. "I do like the sound of that."

Letting out a grunt, Gibbs opened the tree box. "Don't get used to it."

"Yeah, you're not really the submissive type." Tony said as the started to pull out the three piece fake tree.

Gibbs paused and stared over at the younger man.

"What, you aren't…are you?" Tony asked as if it were an everyday question. "Some people have completely different desires sexually than what their everyday personas would suggest."

"That so?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard about all the uptight corporate big wigs and Wall Street types that pay big money to have someone dominate them with whips, chains, and leather."

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

"I'm just saying." Tony chuckled. "Not judging, to each their own. Everyone has their kinks, right?"

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs bit his tongue. He would have loved nothing more than to hear about every one of Tony's kinks.

Tony noticed Gibbs tight jawline. "I wasn't expecting an answer."

"Good." Gibbs pulled the last piece of the tree from the box.

"I mean you don't have to be a genius to figure out your kinks." Tony snickered as he picked up two pieces of the tree and starting to put them together. He felt the Gibbs glare before he even looked up. "Did you really think that comment you made to Abby stayed between you and Abby."

"It was a joke." Gibbs snapped.

"Right." Tony nodded snatching the last piece of the tree from Gibbs' hands. "Although a woman would definitely have to love the smell of sawdust to be with you." Tony shrugged. "That scent is just a part of who you are."

A surprised expression covered Gibbs' face. Since when did Tony pay attention to how he smelled?

"Ta da!" Tony announced standing next to the completed tree.

Gibbs looked at the tree. "Think you should save the ta da for when there are actually decorations on it."

"Figured I'd save that ta da for you." Tony smirked. "Now where should the tree go?" It was more of a statement than question as he gently moved the tree towards an open space between the living room and kitchen. "How about here?" He looked over at Gibbs. The older man shrugged, but then nodded. "Good." Glancing around at the boxes, Tony found the one he wanted, picked it up and sat it on the coffee table. Opening it up, he handed Gibbs a skull ornament with a Santa hat.

Gibbs chuckled. "Abby."

"Of course." Tony laughed digging through the box. "I have an ornament from everyone pretty much." He pulled out a figure of a doctor wearing a reindeer headband. "Ducky."

Shaking his head, Gibbs snickered.

Walking behind Gibbs, Tony used both hands and gave Gibbs a push towards the tree. "Go."

Gibbs let himself be moved until they stood before the tree.

"Put it anywhere you want, and then go pick another ornament."

Involuntarily, Gibbs felt himself lean back against the hands still on his back. They were warm, strong and he felt the warmth spread through his body. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." Tony repeated giving Gibbs another little shove, this time stepping away.

Randomly picking a branch at eye level, Gibbs hung the ornament and moved back.

"See not so hard right?" Tony asked with a playful smile.

"No." Although if Tony kept smiling at Gibbs like that something else was going to be very hard. Needing to look away, Gibbs went back to the box and searched for another ornament.

Tony hung the doctor ornament and returned to the box as well. It went like this for what seemed like hours. Each of them picking another ornament and putting it on the tree until the box was empty and the tree was full.

Standing back Gibbs surveyed the tree. "Looks pretty good. Aren't the lights supposed to go on first?" He suddenly remembered that fact.

"Lights are built into the tree." Tony explained as he grabbed another box and drew out a smaller box. He held it up and grinned. "It's tinsel time." Removing the lid, Tony grabbed a handful of tinsel and threw it at the tree.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on, this is the best part of decorating the tree!" Tony smiled with a childlike excitement. "Didn't you put tinsel on your tree when you were young?"

"Yeah." Not only as a child, but with Shannon. Gibbs sighed softly. He hadn't decorated a tree since Shannon died.

"Here have a go." Tony held the box out to Gibbs and when the older man didn't immediately take some, Tony's eye narrowed. "Don't make me throw some at you."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed back. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." The words were spoken in a stern voice, but there was a slight smile on Tony's lips.

The first thought Gibbs had was that he would love to tempt Tony….tempt the man right into his bed, but the rational part of him slapped himself upside the head and he grabbed some tinsel and tossed it at the tree.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You could act a little more enthused than that."

Putting his hand back in the box, Gibbs drew out another small handful and without a thought tossed it at Tony's face. His mouth broke out in a wide grin. "That better."

Tony stood there, tinsel in his hair and on his shirt. "Oh you are so in for it!" Grabbing a glob of tinsel he attacked and tinsel rained down over Gibbs covering his head and shoulders. Tony laughed. "Much better. You look so festive."

Making a move for the box, Gibbs missed as Tony jerked the box away sending tinsel flying across the room behind him. Seeing Gibbs still advancing, Tony dove for the pile on the floor and grabbed handfuls throwing them at Gibbs from the floor.

Looking down at himself, Gibbs laughed. His shirt was covered in tinsel, pieces sticking to his jeans his shoes and everywhere in between.

Tony saw the gleam in the steel blue eyes a moment too late.

Standing over Tony, Gibbs shook his body and brushed at the tinsel sending it pouring down on the younger man.

"Okay, you win." Tony bellowed. The storm of tinsel ended and a hand was held out to him. Accepting the help, Tony was pulled to his feet. "I should know better than start a battle with a Marine." Tony chuckled brushing the tinsel from his shirt.

"You should." Gibbs smirked starting to pick the tinsel from Tony's hair.

"Sometimes losing can be just as good as winning."

Gibbs' eyes locked on sparkling green as he suddenly realized what he was doing…realized he was in Tony's personal space, touching the younger man with more tenderness than he had wanted to convey.

"I fought a good battle." Tony smiled as he brushed the tinsel from Gibbs' shoulders then ran his hands over Gibbs' chest in an attempt to remove the strands clinging there.

_Give in._  The words echoed over and over again in Gibbs' head. It would be so easy to draw Tony into his arms, capture his lips, and taste the soft flesh of his throat. Grabbing both of Tony's wrists, he effectively removed Tony's hands from his chest. "Thanks, I'm good." Gibbs tried to keep his voice steady as he flung Tony's arms away and stepped back.

"Yeah, me too." Tony walked over to another box, putting more distance between them. "I um, think there's some garland in here somewhere. We could put some on the mantel. I have some stockings too."

"Sure." Gibbs took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Here it is." Tony held up a long string of garland with small red berry looking shapes in it.

Gibbs took an end and they strung it across the mantel.

"Two stockings coming up." Tony said as he dug through the box again and pulled out the stocking. "One red and one green."

"Nice." Gibbs forced a smile.

"What else." Tony opened another box and grinned as he held up the two items. "Santa or Rudolph?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Tony smirked and glanced at the antlers on a headband, then the hat. "I'll let you be Santa." He placed the headband on and looked at Gibbs.

Letting out a chuckle, Gibbs shook his head.

"Here." Walking over to Gibbs, Tony put the hat on Gibbs' head before the man could protest. He adjusted the ball on top of the hat flopping it to the right side of Gibbs' head. He grinned at Gibbs. "I've been a bad boy Santa."

"Believe me I know."

"Oh, you have no idea." Tony's grin widened.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up involuntarily. "Are you confessing to Santa?"

"Definitely not." Tony broke out laughing. "Rule number four and six."

Taking a step into Tony's personal space, Gibbs asked. "What about rule eighteen?"

Leaning forward slightly, Tony met Gibbs gaze. "You ask for forgiveness when you've done something wrong, something you wouldn't do again…believe me all the naughty things I did, I'd do them over and over again." Without waiting for a response Tony stepped away going back to the opened box and rummaging through it again.

_Breath._  Gibbs told himself as he gulped in air to his starving lungs.

"One last thing." Tony picked out the item, grabbed a tack and walked towards the bathroom door. Hanging the item above the door, he stood there in the door way a minute.

"Mistletoe?" Gibbs scowled.

"It's Christmas, have to have Mistletoe-." Tony paused, his back still to Gibbs. "Even if it never gets used." Turning around he looked around the cabin and smiled. "Now it feels like Christmas."

Gibbs took in all the decorations around him and smiled. "Yes it does."

"And now Rudolph is going to take a much needed shower." Tony went to his bag by the couch and dug out some clothes. "There are a few more decorations in the boxes, have a look. If there's anything you want to put up we can."

"Sure." Gibbs dropped down on the couch and tugged the Santa hat off.

"Be back in a flash." Tony said as he headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Gibbs blew out a long breath as he rubbed his forehead. What the hell is going on? If he didn't know any better he'd think Tony was flirting with him. He shook his head, that couldn't be it. Mistletoe. Why the hell hang mistletoe? Gibbs caught sight of the overnight bag out of the corner of his eye. Tony had left it open, part of its contents hanging out, but it was something inside that sparked his curiosity. He listened to make sure he heard the water running before making a move. He reached into the bag and touched the hint of red plastic poking out from underneath a t-shirt. His eye went wide as he brushed the t-shirt aside revealing the full length of the red plastic dildo. Maybe it was a gag gift someone gave him or a gag gift for someone. Or maybe…Maybe Tony had been telling the truth when he'd said he'd been a very naughty boy. Feeling his cock twitch, Gibbs quickly tossed the t-shirt back over the dildo.

Falling back onto the couch, Gibbs head fell back and he stared at the ceiling. God, he wanted nothing more than to believe that all the odd pieces of the puzzle around him were supposed to fit together. Tony's lie about the flight being cancelled, showing up here, the seemingly flirting behavior, and the dildo. He wanted to believe it all, but this was Tony. He couldn't risk it, couldn't assume anything, because there was too much at stake. Although he didn't believe in coincidence, he also didn't believe in jumping to conclusions without all the information. He needed to know for sure. Hearing the water stop, he took a deep breath. He needed to make a decision and he needed to do it now.

**##########**

Tony opened the bathroom door and stopped himself from jumping back when he came face to face with the imposing figure standing there.

"Why did you come here?" Gibbs voice was calm and low.

Tony shrugged. "I didn't want to be alone at Christmas."

"You could have gone somewhere else. Why here?"

"Didn't want you to be alone on Christmas." It wasn't a lie, just a half truth.

"And if you had been right and I was meeting someone here?"

Tony leaned against the left side of the door frame. "I would have left." He paused. "Called a tow truck, disappeared without you even knowing I was here."

Mirroring Tony's position, Gibbs leaned against the right side of the door frame. "Then what?"

"I don't know."

"Would you have called some Frat buddy?" Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Someone from your little black book?"

Tony shook his head.

"Why not?" Gibbs questioned. "Thought you had a woman for every holiday."

"I do."

"Then why not spend Christmas with some woman you can take to bed…instead of me?"

There was no reply.

"I know about Vegas."

Tony opened his mouth about to protest, make an excuse, but then realized lying any further would only make it worse.

"There was no trip to Vegas." Gibbs watched Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down. He'd found that fact out a week ago. "So why are you here?"

"I just didn't want to be alone." Tony snapped. "Is that such a terrible thing? Not everyone wants to be a lonely recluse over the holidays. Most people enjoy having people around them at Christmas."

"I know." Gibbs voice was steady and calm, unaffected by Tony's outburst. "But you could have went to Abby's, Ducky's, anywhere else, why follow me here?"

"I should have, I get it." Tony went to walk away and felt the hand close like a vice around his arm, then push him back against the door frame.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed keeping an arms distance from the man. He took a deep breath and stared intensely into green. "I will swallow my pride; I'll lay it all on the line for you." He closed his eyes a moment then opened them again. "I'll give up the fight that's been waging inside me for years. I'll be the one to make the first move, if you want me to. I won't hesitate at all, because I love you." He swallowed the fear that rose from his admission. "But I need you to say something, give me some kind of sign that I'm not making a mistake." He let go of Tony's arm. "If you really just came here because you didn't wanna be alone on Christmas, that's fine and I'll let it go." He shook his head. "I'll keep it all buried deep inside, like I have since the day I realized I was in love with you. Nothing will change between us and I'll never bring up my feelings for you again."

It took a moment for Tony to find his voice. "And if I tell you the real reason I followed you here then what?"

Closing the last of the distance between them, Gibbs' body pressed against Tony's. His finger traced the line of Tony's jaw and his eyes followed. "I kiss you." He looked up at the mistletoe above them then back into the green eyes, now dilated almost black. "And what happens after that is completely up to you." Gibbs moistened his suddenly dry lips. "We can take it as slow as you want or need it to go." He shivered when he felt the hand caress up the side of his ribcage.

Taking a quick breath, Tony confessed. "I came here hoping to make you notice what was right in front of you."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body, then back up. "Oh believe me I've noticed."

"I thought maybe, hoped, but I was never completely sure." Tony's body arched into Gibbs' demanding more contact.

"I've wanted you for so long I can't remember a time when I didn't." Gibbs' hand snaked around Tony's waist.

"Jethro, please." Tony begged as his fingers clawed up Gibbs' back feeling the muscles tense under his touch.

Before the please was finished, Gibbs captured Tony's lips. The kiss was desperate and needy, filled with a hunger that had went unfed for far too long. It was Gibbs' salvation and damnation. Finally tasting those sweet lips he'd craved for so long, but knowing the insatiable need that would now plague him forever. Gradually, Gibbs' lips took smaller and smaller tastes of Tony's mouth, until the kiss became a whisper and his forehead touched the younger man's. He felt the tender touch of fingertips against his cheek and his eyes closed. God, how many countless times had he dreamt of Tony's kiss and touch?

"I love you Jethro."

For a moment Gibbs thought he had conjured the words from one of the countless dreams he’d had, until he heard them again.

"I love you Jethro."

Gibbs drew back staring into those captivating green eyes as the thumping sound of his heart echoed in his ears. His other arm circled around Tony's waist crushing the man against him. No four words had every moved him so deeply. He descended on Tony again, his lips attacking the silk like flesh of Tony's throat and neck. The soft moans and the fingertips digging into his back spurred him on.

Tilting his head back, Tony offered more of his throat to Gibbs, the kisses quickly turned to tender nibbles. His hand found its way to the back of Gibbs' head forcing the older man harder against his neck. He heard the growl as Gibbs bit down into his flesh, the sensation traveling down his body straight to his cock. "Fuck." Suddenly there were fingers tugging at his belt, then the button on his jeans. "Jethro."

Gibbs let his fingers touch the zipper pull, sliding it down just enough to slip his hand inside. When his hand made contact with Tony's bare cock, he let out a primal growl. "God Tony."

Tony's mouth fell open and he thrust into the warm hand on his cock. It felt so good, so right and he just wanted to let it happen.

"So hard." Gibbs moaned into Tony's ear as he rubbed his finger across the head of Tony's cock. "And already dripping."

Tony's body quivered, at the action, the words; he wasn't sure which was turning him on more.

"I need a taste." Gibbs whispered drawing back, blue eyes locking on green as he pulled his hand from Tony's cock and brought his finger to his mouth. He sucked the digit between his lips and purred. "Sweet, like candy."

The erotic display made Tony's cock jump. Latching onto the back of Gibbs' neck, Tony seized Gibbs' mouth, his tongue sliding between the older man's lips and tasting himself.

Gibbs was about to shove his hand back inside Tony's pants when he felt the hand grab his wrist.

"Jethro wait." Tony sighed. "Please."

Gibbs' hand stilled.

"I need to tell you something." Tony let go of Gibbs' wrist.

"If this is too fast-" Gibbs' hands settled on Tony's hips.

"No." Tony shook his head. "It's just." He took a deep breath. "I um."  _God why couldn't he just spit it out?_

"I know." Gibbs' thumbs made small circular motions on Tony's hip bones.

"You know?" Tony's brow furrowed. "How the hell could you know?"

Gibbs smirked. "Because if you had experience with men you'd have climbed into bed with me last night."

"You knew?"

"Knew that you slept naked because you hoped I would see you?" Gibbs shook his head. "Not until today."

"So you were awake." Tony bit at his lower lip running his finger along the metal of Gibbs' belt buckle.

"I was awake and hard." Gibbs hummed as he pressed his hard cock against Tony's trapping the younger man's hand between them. "I almost jacked off, wanted to touch myself so badly."

Tony moved his hand making contact with Gibbs' cock and rubbing it through the heavy denim. He smiled when he heard the guttural growl and Gibbs' hips rocked against his hand.

Pulling Tony's hand from his cock he brought it to his chest laying it over his heart and holding it there. "I want you, but we can take this as slow as you want."

"And if I don't want to take it slow?"

Gibbs smiled. "Come with me." Taking Tony's hand he led them to the bed. He sat down on the edge pulling Tony between his parted legs. "Put your arms up."

Tony did as asked and his shirt quickly left his body.

Gibbs' eyes explored the bare torso before him then leaned forward placing a kiss to the center of Tony's stomach as his hands and lips joined the exploration.

Closing his eyes, Tony reveled in the touch, the way Gibbs seemed to want to touch and taste every inch of his chest, stomach and back. Gibbs' hands and lips were everywhere stoking the already raging fire within Tony's body. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize Gibbs had unzipped his pants all the way until the hands caressed down the small of his back and into his jeans and squeezed his ass. His head fell back as he was jerked forward, Gibbs' lips kissing and licking his stomach just above the waist of his jeans. "Jethro." Tony whimpered the name as he involuntarily rocked his hips forward desperate for Gibbs' mouth to travel further south.

Gibbs' lips left Tony's stomach and took in the image before him. Tony's half naked body; head thrown back, mouth slightly parted…"Gorgeous." He uttered breathlessly. Before Tony could even lift his head to respond, Gibbs' hands left Tony's ass and latched onto the younger man's hips unceremoniously tossing him onto the bed.

Tony's eyes went wide as his body made contact with the softness of the mattress and he was suddenly staring up into lust filled blue eyes. He laughed. "And here I thought you were going to be all gentle and sweet."

Grinning, Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's stomach, the tender touch causing the younger man's muscles to tighten. "Just because I throw you on the bed doesn't mean I'm going to lose all control and just ravage you mercilessly."

Tony's hands slipped under Gibbs' shirt and clawed up Gibbs' stomach as he raised his head. "What if I want you to lose control and just ravage me?"

Gibbs suppressed a growl as his eyes leered down Tony's torso pausing to linger on the hard cock still hidden in the jeans. When his eyes met Tony's again, he shook his head. "Believe me that time will come." Gibbs' fingertips whispered over the outline of Tony's cock making the man under him moan and arch his back. "Right now." Gibbs reached into his back pocket, pulled out the Santa hat and put it on. "Santa wants to know just how naughty you've been."

That million watt smile filled Tony's face. "Oh Santa." Tony purred. "I have been a very, very naughty boy." He tugged at the hem of Gibbs' sweatshirt then pushed it up as the older man took the hint and quickly dispensed with the shirt. Licking his lips, Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' bare chest. "So many naughty thoughts."

"Naught thoughts about?" Gibbs whispered as Tony's touch made his body shiver.

"My boss." Tony sighed, his hands cascading across Gibbs' shoulders and down his arms.

"Your boss?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "And were they just thoughts?"

Tony played coy. "What do you mean?"

Gibbs' fingers clawed over Tony's still clothed cock. "Did you touch yourself when you had these naughty thoughts?"

"Mmmm." Tony hummed as he nodded. "Countless times."

Tugging at Tony's jeans, Gibbs managed to wiggle them down over Tony's hips and the younger man used his feet to remove them the rest of the way. "Did you stroke your cock?"

Tony nodded.

"Like this?" Gibbs' hand enveloped Tony's cock and slowly stroked up its length.

"God yes." Tony groaned his hand clutching at Gibbs' shoulder.

"And did you imagine it was your boss' hand."

Another nod as Tony's hips started to rock upwards.

Dipping forward, Gibbs' brush a kiss below Tony's ear. "Did you imagine your boss' lips wrapped around your cock."

"Yes." Tony gasped as Gibbs increased the speed of his strokes.

"Did it make you come?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered.

"Are you close now?" Gibbs asked his lips pressed against the shell of Tony's ear. The only reply was a slight nod of the younger man's head.

The hand around Tony's cock suddenly stopped and his body shuddered at the abrupt loss of sensation.

Gibbs' fingers ghosted up Tony' chest then caressed his cheek. "And the dildo?" He felt the body under him tremble and he drew back looking down into the surprise filled green eyes. "Oh yes, Santa saw your little red toy." He said with a lecherous smirk. "What did Santa's naught boy do with that?" Gibbs asked running a fingertip across Tony's lips and watching as Tony's tongue flicked out licking at the tip. "Did you suck it, pretending it was your boss' cock?"

Tony nodded as he sucked in Gibbs' finger.

Gibbs moaned as his cock pressed painful against the zipper of his jeans. "When it was all nice and slick from you sucking it did you use it on that tight ass of yours?"

"Yes." Tony hissed tearing at Gibbs' belt buckle, freeing the pin and ripping the button open on Gibbs' jeans. Suddenly his wrists were seized and his arms were shoved above his head. He stared up into the blackened eyes, his chest heaving.

"Did you work it in nice and slow?"

Tony nodded realizing how much the idea was turning Gibbs' on. "I had to go so slow." Tony whispered. "Just the tip, then another inch…god it felt so big." His eyes closed as he remembered. "But I just kept imagining it was your cock, you there above me, reassuring me, telling me how good it was going to feel." He felt his breath catch, when fingers brushed through the hairs above his cock. "Finally I had it buried inside me and I felt so full…I just left it there as I jacked off."

"Tony." Gibbs growled clawing into the flesh of Tony's stomach, wishing he was naked and burying his cock inside the younger man.

"The next day, it was easier, felt so good as I slid it in, and then slid it out." Tony moaned rocking his hips. "Before I knew it I was fucking myself." Noticing the grip on his wrists loosen, Tony jerked his hands free and tore open Gibbs' jeans shoving his hand inside and rubbing Gibbs' hard cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs' hand that had been holding Tony's wrist landed on the bed trying to steady his body. Suddenly his cock was pulled out of his jeans and Tony was jerking him off hard and fast.

"I screamed my boss' name over and over again as I came." Tony threw his head back. "Jethro, Jethro, Jethro."

Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand already feeling the need to come barreling down on him. "No." He howled as he ripped Tony's hand from his cock. Shaking his head, Gibbs panted desperately trying to calm the storm within him. "You're right." He sighed. "You've been a _very_  naughty boy."

"Are you gonna punish me, Santa?" Tony pouted then glanced down at Gibbs' leaky cock and back up. "Does Santa need a blow job?" Tony licked his lips and parted his legs. "Or does Santa wanna fuck the naughtiness out of me."

Gibbs wanted to cry out yes to both, but instead snarled at Tony. "I should turn you over my knee and spank the naughtiness out of you."

An ornery smirk curled on the corners of Tony's lips and he flipped over onto his stomach curling an arm under his head as he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Go ahead." Tony mewed. "Show me what Santa does to bad boys."

Gibbs' mouth parted as his eyes devoured the bodily feast offered up to him…the broad shoulders, the arched back, the curve of the ass, the muscular legs. God he could gorge himself on Tony for days, weeks and never be full. Shucking off his jeans, his hands glided up the inside of Tony's thighs, the legs parting further as if commanded. His hands continued their ascent making their way to Tony's ass and squeezing and massaging the cheeks.

Tony jumped as without warning a palm smacked his left ass cheek. A second later another smack to his right cheek and he moaned raising his ass higher in the air.

"So eager for Santa's punishment." Gibbs snickered as he landed another swat to Tony's left cheek eliciting a deep groan from the younger man. "On your knees."

Without hesitation Tony went to all fours.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he knelt behind Tony. "I said on your knees, not all fours." He snaked an arm around Tony's waist jerking him upright.

Falling back against the solidness of Gibbs' chest, Tony shivered when the warm lips lavished kisses on his neck and shoulder. The arm around his waist suddenly tightened and he grunted as their bodies were crushed together.

Thrusting his hips up, Gibbs' cock rubbed back and forth between Tony's ass checks.

"Fuck yes." Tony pleaded writhing in Gibbs' arms trying to push back but he was trapped to tightly.

"Santa is going to have so much fun punishing you." Gibbs said softly against Tony's ear. There was no response but then Gibbs felt the movement and his eyes were drawn down Tony's body.

Tony had his cock in his hand jerking himself off.

Gibbs groaned as he watched and listened. Watched the steady pace Tony created and listened to the whimpers of need. "Do you wanna come for Santa?"

"Yes." Tony grunted as his body started to twitch. He felt the touch over his hand, felt Gibbs' hand moving with his.

"Let me."

Removing his hand, Tony's cock was instantaneously engulfed in Gibbs' hand, their faces cheek to cheek.

"Feels so good, your cock in my hand." Gibbs groaned. "I wanna feel you come."

"What do I get if I come for you?" Tony panted.

"What all naughty boys get."

"What?" Tony gasped as Gibbs increased his speed.

"My cock fucking you until you're hard and begging to come again." Gibbs jabbed his cock against Tony's ass. "And if you thought that little plastic toy you bought made you feel full, wait until I have my cock buried inside you."

Tony's scream echoed through the cabin, through their entwined bodies and then he crumbled in Gibbs' arms.

Kissing across Tony's shoulder, Gibbs reached the crook of Tony's neck and nibbled gently.

As Gibbs' arm started to slip from around his waist, Tony grabbed it holding it in place. "Please, Jethro."

Tony's use of Gibbs' name, told him the Santa rues was over.

"I want you." Tony moaned grinding his ass back against Gibbs' cock.

"Tony." Gibbs seethed his fingers mauling at Tony's hips as he jabbed his cock against Tony's ass.

"Fuck me." Tony begged. "Please."

"Tony, I don't-" Before Gibbs could finish, Tony had taken hold of his hand and started sucking on two fingers. "Shit." Gibbs groaned as Tony licked greedily at his fingers, removing the come as well as moistening them down to the second knuckle. When Tony finally let the fingers slip from his lips, Gibbs' hand found its way between their bodies, his fingers slid between Tony's cheeks and gently pressed against the tight muscle. He let his finger sink in to the first knuckle before slowly pushing in deeper. A second later he added another finger scissoring them inside Tony, the muscle gradually opening to accept the intrusion.

There was a voice, a voice begging and pleading for more. Tony heard it outside himself before he realized it was actually his voice, his cries for more. Lost in the sensation, he didn't notice the fingers removed, didn't feel the change until the head of Gibbs' cock breeched him. His mouth fell open as Gibbs' hands clawed up his chest gently drawing his body down.

"So tight." Gibbs hissed as slowly, inch by inch, Tony settled onto his cock and the body in his arms trembled. His lips brushed against Tony's earlobe. "Now isn't that so much better than that fake plastic cock."

Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip _. It was so much better_. Better in every way. Longer, thicker, so solid and firm. Tony's body was full, aching for more, screaming for more. "Fuck me." His upper body was pressed forward and Tony went to all fours. The hand stayed at the small of his back, another clutched at his hip and then bliss. It was nothing like he expected, it was more, so much more. It was tender and sweet, then rough and animalistic, both wonderful sides of the same erotic coin. Lifted…he was being pulled back up, against Gibbs' body, and deep into his arms.

_I love you._

The words seeped into Tony's soul, into the sex induced haze that had taken over his body and mind. But the words found him, seduced him back and he was in the moment. Gibbs' hand was around his cock and he was about to come.

"Tony." The name was a breathless whisper as Gibbs' body surrendered, one hand clutching Tony's body against him the other stroking Tony's cock.

Tony tightened around Gibbs as he followed his lover into the abyss and they crumbled to the bed still locked together.

**##########**

He felt the body against him squirm again and he tugged the man closer.

"I knew you were awake." Tony dropped a kiss to Gibbs' chest as he burrowed deeper into the embrace.

"I'm awake because you're squirming."

"It's 12:03, it's Christmas."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled.

"I have a present for you."

Gibbs right eye popped open and he saw Tony smiling at him. "I thought you were my present." He said closing his eye again.

"Sort of but there's something else in my bag."

Again Gibbs eye popped open. "It better not be that red dildo."

Tony smacked his chest. "No…although."

Gibbs rolled onto his back dragging Tony on top of him. "If I'm gonna bottom I want the real thing."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Is that so?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll remember that." Tony tried to wiggle free again. "Now let me go get your present."

Relenting, Gibbs let Tony go and the younger man jumped out of bed and ran to his bag, grabbed something and hurried back. He slipped back under the covers and lay on his side facing Gibbs. "Here."

Taking the small box that was held out to him. Gibbs shook it and saw Tony roll his eyes. "Just open it."

Ripping the paper off, Gibbs removed the lid and laughed when he saw the contents.

"Perfect right?"

"Perfect." Gibbs smiled placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. He held up the key chain and chuckled. It was a Saint Bernard, barrel around its neck, and tongue hanging out. "Thank you." Reaching over Tony, he sat it on the night stand, then propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Tony. "For everything."

"I didn't do anything."

"You gave me back Christmas." Gibbs' fingers feather across Tony's chest. "I haven't truly enjoyed Christmas in a very long time."

"Is this going to be our new tradition?" Tony asked with a smile. "Decorate the cabin Christmas Eve, make love then spend Christmas day in bed having wild crazy sex all day?"

"Is that what we're going to do today?" Gibbs smirked.

"What better way to celebrate." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and pushed Gibbs' down on his back straddling the older man's hips.

"Can't argue with that." Gibbs sighed.

Reached over to the other side of the bed, Tony grabbed the Santa hat and put it on. "Plus it's my turn to play Santa."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Have you been a bad boy?"

"Ummmm." Gibbs hummed as his hands caressed up Tony's chest. "I've been a very bad boy." He thrust his hips up letting Tony feel his hard cock.

Tony moaned as he rubbed over Gibbs' cock. "Well Santa wants to hear all about it."

"There’s this man at work." Gibbs sighed. "Sexy man I can't get out of my head."

"You want him?"

"Oh I've already had him." Gibbs smirked.

"So you want him again?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And how do you want him?" Tony asked.

Grabbing Tony by the side of the neck, he yanked Tony down and whispered in the younger man's ear.

Tony's mouth fell open and he let out a moan.

Gibbs let go of Tony and stared up into the green eyes. "Can you handle that Santa?"

"Oh Santa can give you everything you want and more." Tony grinned. "If you believe."

"Oh I believe." Gibbs sighed. For the first time in a very long he believed in all the Christmas magic.

 

 


End file.
